Notre Première Rencontre
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: J'ai toujours veillé sur toi Dean, et jusqu'à mon dernier soupire mon esprit, mon corps, mon cœur seront totalement tiens.


**Note :** **Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un petit bout de temps et j'ai finis pas l'écrire. C'est mon premier Destiel (mais surement pas mon dernier) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commentez !**

 _Dean Winchester. Ce nom avait été murmuré dans chaque recoin du paradis. Je n'oublierai jamais cette froide matinée de Janvier 1979 où tout avait commencé._

 _En écoutant un minimum au porte, ce qui, je l'avoue, n'étais pas mon genre en temps normal, j'avais appris qu'il allait naître et qu'il serait la personne la plus importante de ce siècle. Sur toutes les lèvres ces deux mots se multipliaient. La curiosité me prit, cette étrange envie de tout savoir sur une chose ne me concernant pas. Alors, dans un élan d'audace et pour la première fois de ma vie je descendais de ma tour pour me mêler avec les humains. En théorie nous n'étions pas supposer quitter le paradis mais lorsque les esprits étaient occupés, une petite téléportation ne faisait de mal à personne n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je me retrouvais dans un parc, tout était si nouveau pour moi, tout était si étrange. Je fixais les choses sans y croire, ce monde que j'observais depuis si longtemps était la sous mes doigts. Mais je ne pouvais pas perdre de vue ma mission, je fermais les yeux et cherchait Dean mais ne le trouvait pas. Il n'était pas encore né. Alors je m'asseyais sur un banc, n'ayant rien à faire je commençais par détailler mon véhicule choisi un peu au hasard. Ce garçon était un grand brun asiatique plutôt agréable à regarder, je n'en savais rien, je n'étais pas habitué à émettre un jugement sur ce genre de chose. Enfin je trouvais dommage qu'un garçon à l'air si sympathique soit tombé si bas. Des yeux bridés marron très claire, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes et des traces de piqûres sur tout le bras gauche. Le convaincre fut la chose la plus facile de ma vie, il m'avait pris pour une hallucination. Je l'aiderai quand j'en aurais fini avec les Winchester. En parlant de cette famille, Dean été né, je sentais sa faible vie prendre conscience._

 _Balthazar m'avait déjà décrit les hôpitaux comme des lieux froids et tristes mais je me rendis compte qu'il avait étrangement raison. Les murs blancs me firent frissonner, ce qui est exceptionnel pour un ange de mon âge. Mais le couple devant moi semblait ni apporter aucune importance. Le père, John Winchester, pleurait des rivières d'eau salée qui finissaient par se perdant dans dans le col de sa chemise foncée. Un sourire transcendait son beau visage aux pommettes hautes, il ne cessait de murmurer des déclarations pleines de sentiments à sa magnifique compagne. Son bonheur me toucha légèrement et mon expression d'habitude très sérieuse s'adoucit un peu. La mère, Marie Winchester était partagé entre un bonheur en écho à celui de son mari, et une fatigue abyssale. Elle était transpirant et sa respiration témoignait de l'effort qu'avait été la mise au monde de son enfant. Elle posa sa chevelure blonde contre le torse de son amant, il caressa un instant le crâne de sa bien-aimée tout en fixant le boule de chaire dans les bras fébrile de Marie. Je m'approchais doucement, mon invisibilité me permettant d'assister à ce moment intime. Je voulais juste jeter un œil au bébé. Grave erreur._

 _Ces cris furent la mélodie la plus attendrissante qu'il me fur permis d'entendre, ils étaient remplis d'une envie de vivre si intense qu'il m'arracha un soupire bienveillant. Mon être se réchauffa, en écartant très doucement le linge, je découvris une tête rouge adorable couverte d'un duvet blond ridiculement mignon. De toute cette petite chose se sont ses yeux qui brisèrent en premier mon coeur d'ange. Ses incroyables globes verts laissant entrevoir le moindres des émotions de l'enfant, ma respiration se fit plus lente, j'avais peur de blesser ce véritable ange. Cette réflexion me fit rire intérieurement, oui Dean était un ange, pas un soldat de dieu non, un vrai ange, un signe d'espoir, l'humanisation de la douceur. Il s'arrêta de pleurer, j'essuyais une de ses larmes, il me fixait ce qui bien évidemment était impossible mais j'en eu vraiment l'impression. Son regard transperçait mon âme, je posais une main sur une mèche plus longue que les autres retombant contre son front._

 _-Bienvenu au monde, petit Dean._

 _À contrecœur je disparu dans un bruissement d'aile que la petite famille remarqua à peine, un larme coula jusqu'au sol, un ange qui pleure, ça ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise des mauvaises blagues de Balthazar._

-À quoi tu penses ? Souffla Dean au creux de mon épaule.

-La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

-T'as du me prendre pour un taré.

-Je ne penserais jamais ça de toi Dean.

Mon ton sérieux le fit rire doucement, un éclat clair qui me faisait fondre de bonheur. En cet instant, je l'aimais plus que tout. Je posais un baiser sur sa tempe tentant vainement de lui faire comprendre tous mes sentiments.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

Il écarta le drap, baladant ses doigts sur mon torse à nu, remontant jusqu'à ma bouche désireuse. Sa langue vint tourmenter mon menton avant de remonter le long de ma mâchoire marquée, il continuait ainsi à cette avec cette atroce lenteur.

-Moi aussi, plus que tout au monde…

Enfin, ma torture pris fin, il scella nos lèvres passionnément, je passais une main dans ses cheveux et collais encore un peu plus nos corps maintenant bien réveillé. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre le creux de mon cou lorsqu'il se mit à explorer minutieusement mon fessier. Une sorte de grincement nous fit nous retourner. Sam, les cheveux un peu en pétard, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de détourner vivement le regard.

-Mon dieu ! Je… désolé… continuez… enfin… Oh bordel !

D'abord un peu rouge, je fus rapidement emporter par le doux rire de mon blond au sourire charmant.

-Il va lui falloir une bonne centaine d'heures de thérapies à mon avis.

Toujours riant, il se blottit un peu plus contre moi, brûlant de son souffle régulier ma peau. Je ne sais pas très bien s'il fit semblant ou si le sommeil s'abattit vraiment sur lui mais je trouvais la vue vraiment impressionnante.


End file.
